Therapy Time For Wolverine and Sabretooth
by X24NEKO
Summary: A job went wrong because of Logan and Victor fighting, so Magneto and Xavier forced them to go to therapy. Little bit of humor, drama, family, hurt/comfort, too, I guess. Will try to make it a little funny. Please read and review. Complete for now
1. Chapter 1

Therapy Time For Wolverine and Sabretooth

Summery: A job went wrong because of Logan and Victor fighting, so Magneto and Xavier forced them to go to therapy. This story was possible because of Rogue238.

* * *

Charles and Magneto were in the War Room with the X-Men and Acolytes. The X-Men needed the Magneto and his team's help with freeing mutants from a warehouse. During the planning, Logan and Victor were glaring at each other. Victor bared his fangs at his younger brother. Logan did the same. They had heard the plan. Rescue like a dozen mutants from a warehouse. Soon they were on the Blackbird and Sabretooth was in the back sitting across his brother. Logan had his eyes closed and groaned quietly as the jet turned slightly. He hated flying.

"Ya look a little green there, Jimmy," Victor grinned evilly.

"Shut up," he growled.

Victor chuckled.

Soon the jet was landing near the warehouse. The hanger opened and they walked out. The guards were roaming around. Logan and Victor ran at the guards. Logan knocked them out with a punch while Victor slashed at the guards, killing them. Logan saw him rip a guard's throat out along with another guard.

"VICTOR!" Logan ran at his older brother. "STOP!"

Victor looked up from his kill and Logan shoved Victor to the ground. The other X-Men and Brotherhood were still fighting.

"Jimmy, what the hell?" Victor stood up. "What do ya think yer doin'?"

"What are YA doin', Victor? The X-Men don't kill! Even the Brotherhood ain't killin'!"

"I ain't like the Brotherhood and X-Men!" Victor growled. "This is what we did, Jimmy!"

"No, this is what YA did, Victor! I ain't like ya!"

"Yes, ya are, Jimmy! More than ya know!"

"I AIN'T A KILLER!" Logan roared. "I DON'T KILL FOR THE HELL OF IT! I DON'T KILL INNICONT PEOPLE!"

"YA CALL THESE BASTARDS INNICONT?" Victor gestured to the dead and knocked out guards. "THEY'RE HOLDIN' MUTANTS IN THAT WAREHOUSE!"

"THEY'RE DOIN' THEIR JOB!" Logan tried to argue. "They. . .don't know any better." _That don't sound very convincin'. They ain't really innocent, but the team shouldn't see all this killin'._

"Don't know any better? Like ya didn't know any better when ya killed out father?" he snarled. _I hate the bastard who was my father, but still. . ._

Logan snarled, releasing his claws. "Don't ya dare bring up that night."

"Oh, I dare, baby brother. I dare." Victor lengthened his claws. "I also dare to bring up when ya left me in Lagos!" He snarled. He was still angry about that.

"Ya know why I left!"

"Yer a backstabbin' little runt!" Victor ripped Logan's chest open, the leather gone from his chest, gashes showing.

Logan growled and sunk his claws into Victor chest and twisted, breaking ribs. Victor roared and pulled Logan's claws out then threw him against the a nearby tree. Logan hit the tree with a sickening _THUD!_ He slid down the trunk and landed face first into the ground. Victor pinned Logan on his stomach. He gripped Logan's hair and smashed his face repeatdly on the tared parking lot.

"WOLVERINE! SABRETOOTH!"

They ignored Charles' voice and continued beating on each other, Logan got on top of Victor and clawed him. Then they were both lifted into the air and separated by Jean's powers.

"That is enough."

"RETREAT!" Scott said and the team and Brotherhood ran back onto the jet.

Jean still used her power on the ferals. Everyone was quiet during the ride home. They weren't able to rescue the mutants because of Logan and Victor. They arrived at the school and Charles, Erik, and the ferals were now in Charles' office. Logan and Victor were sitting in front of Charles. He was not happy with them.

"Logan, Victor, because of your actions tonight, we lost the mutants being held," he said. "Why were you fighting?"

"Family stuff," Victor muttered.

"Your family problem ruined the rescue mission," Erik said. "That was not the time nor place to fight over the problem."

"You two seem to have a serious problem," Charles said.

"You two need therapy," Erik said.

"THERAPY?" Victor and Logan said.

"Yes. And you two are going to therapy in the morning."

"WHAT?" They yelled.

"Why?" Logan said

"Because your actions cost us the mission!" Erik said, angrily.

"The mutants were moved and taken somewhere else as soon as you two started that fighting," Charles said. "You two will have to share your room, Logan. All the other rooms are full."

Logan growled, not happy at all. He stood up and motioned for Victor to follow him. He did. Logan led Victor up the stairs and down the hall then turned left to his room door. He opened the door and walked inside. Logan sat down on his bed.

"So how the hell are we gonna sleep, huh?" Victor asked. "Ya only got one bed."

"Gonna get ya a cot or somethin'," Logan said.

Victor just bared his fangs at Logan.

Soon a cot had come up for Victor and they went to bed.

* * *

They next morning, Logan and Victor had tried sleeping in, but Charles was their alarm clock. _**Come to my office once you are up**__**and dressed**_. At exactly 8 o'clock Charles telepathically woke them up. They growled and got up. Logan went to his dresser and got out a clean pair of clothes, grumbling and cursing. He was not a morning person. His hair was messier than usual, too. Victor had growled at the telepath and laid back in his cot and tried going back to sleep. He had borrowed a pair of sweats from the school and used them as pjs.

Logan had gotten dressed and was glaring at Victor. He went over to him and nudged him. He didn't get up.

"Get up."

Victor didn't.

"Get. Up," he growled and shoved his brother.

Victor growled and tried swatting him away. Logan growled and flipped the cot over. Victor looked at his little brother and growled at him from the tangled blanket, sheet, and pillow. He got himself untangled and Logan went into the en suite bathroom and tried to tame his messy hair a little. Victor changed from the sweats and into his clothing from the day before. He also had no other clothes and Logan's clothes wouldn't fit him.

Logan came out of the bathroom and Victor went in. Logan stood by the beds and waited for him to be done so they could go to Charles' office. After few minutes, Logan sat down. Victor looked at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was so messy and tangled. He growled a little. His clothes were bloody a little, but his jacket would hid it. He removed his shirt and saw that some dry blood caked his torso. He didn't know why he didn't notice it during the nigh when he changed into the borrowed sweats. He just shrugged a little then stripped out of the rest of his clothes and hopped into the shower. He cleaned the dry blood off and then stood there under the shower head for a moment, enjoying the hot water. It and the school had good water pressure.

Victor got out, dried off, put his clothes on, pulled his dryish hair back into a low ponytail, and walked out of the en suit. He looked at Logan and they headed to Xavier's office. Once there, they stood by his desk and waited for him to start talking.

He looked up at them from his paperwork. "Good morning, Logan, Victor."

"Ain't nothin' good 'bout it," Logan said, scowling.

"Yeah," Victor said, growling a little. "Where's Erik?"

"He and the rest of the Acolytes returned home last night," Charles said. "Now, you two are to be going to see the therapist in half in hour. I suggest that you two get going. The center is three blocks from the mall. It is not hard to miss."

Logan nodded and they left his office. Logan led him to the garage and they got into one of the cars, a black Jeep Wrangler that Logan recently bought. After getting buckled in, Logan started the Wrangler and drove down the driveway and onto the main road. Soon they entered town and headed for the therapy center. Neither of them had breakfast, but that wasn't bothering them. They were both angry at Charles. Victor looked out the window, scowling at the people they went by. Logan was also scowling as he drove.

Soon they got to the center. Charles was right about not missing it. It was a yellow building. They looked at each other and sighed some. Logan turned off the car, pocketed the keys, and they headed inside.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter. This one is shorter. Will try and make them longer. Hope you enjoy it. Please review. I don't own Logan or Victor

* * *

Once inside, Logan and Victor went to the office desk.

"We're here to see the therapist," Logan said.

"What are your names?" the receptionist asked.

"Logan Howlett and Victor Creed," he said.

The receptionist typed on the computer and found their names. "Ah, here we are. Your family appointment is in ten minutes, gentlemen. I will call you when the doctor is ready to see you," she said.

"Thanks," Logan said.

He and Victor went and sat down on the chairs. They sat beside each other and looked around the room. There were no other patients. Logan slumped in his seat and just stared at the wall. Victor also slumped in his seat and looked through a National Geographic that was ages old. It seemed liked forever, but then a person walked out of the door leading to the doctor's office and the receptionist called them up. They walked to the door and a young woman who was a secretary. She led them through the door and down a short hallway and stopped in front of another door.

"Dr. Raven is ready to see you two." She then left.

Logan and Victor looked at each other then tried walking through the door at the same time. Logan tried shoving Victor out of the way.

"Move it, Creed," he said.

"Ya move it, runt," Victor said, shoving him back. "Yer young. Ya can wait yer turn."

"I ain't that young, big brother. Yer only four years older than me." He shoved him back.

"I don't give a rat's ass. Quit shovin' me." Victor shoved him back. Harder.

"Ya quit shovin'." Logan shoved him harder.

"Ya started it, runt," he said and shoved him into the wall. "And I finished it."

Logan glared at him and growled.

"If you boys are quite finished then let's get started," Dr. Raven said, standing at the door that she opened. She was a dark haired young woman with a T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers on and she wore glasses. Her eyes had a glare in them as she fully opened the door to let them through.

Logan walked through first then Victor and Dr. Raven closed the door behind them. She walked to her chair beside her big desk and grabbed her small notebook and pen. Logan and Victor sat next to each other on the comfortable black leather couch. Dr. Raven opened her notebook and looked at the two men.

"Tell me, gentlemen, what brings you here today?"

"We were made to come here," Victor said. "By Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr."

"Why were you made to come here?"

"Because we were fightin'," Logan said.

Dr. Raven scribbled on her notebook. "Why were you fighting?"

"Because he-" Victor jabbed his thumb to Logan "stopped me from doin' my job."

"Doing what job?"

"Rescuin' mutants from a warehouse," Logan said then glared at Victor. "I stopped ya 'cause ya were killin' those guards! Just like those innocent people back in Lagos!"

"I was doin' my job then ya walked out on me! We had a good thin' goin'!"

Dr. Raven scribbled more notes and looked at the two men. "I can see that you two have a very serious family problem."

Victor glared at her and Logan did, too.

"You two need to learn to talk things over without getting into fistfights. We will take things slowly. I want to know about your childhood. What was it like?"

"Crappy," Victor said.

"Mine got crappy when I was around 10," Logan said.

"Alright," she said. "Why were your childhoods crappy? Victor you first."

"Why should I tell ya?" Victor growled.

"Because it will help if you talk about the pain of your childhood," she said. "I think that it is some of the reasons why you two always get into violent fights."

"Ya don't know nothin'," Logan said.

She glared at him a little. "Let's just try and talk about your childhood, Victor."

"My childhood was crappy 'cause of my father bein' a total bastard."

"Why was he a total bastard?" she asked.

"'Cause. . ." Victor looked at his hands and extracted a set of claws on one hand. "'Cause of these. . .'cause I'm a mutant. And he has always been abusive and a drunk."

"I see," she said and scribbled more notes. "He was abusive to you?"

"Yeah. He would beat me. . .and. . ." Victor couldn't go on. He retracted his claws and crossed his arms and looked to the floor.

"And?"

"Just drop it," Victor said.

Dr. Raven turned to Logan. "Would you like to go next?"

Logan shook his head.

After the rest of their hour appointment they left after making another appointment for the next week.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3! Please enjoy. Sadly I don't own Victor or Logan :( but I do own the other ferals I created in other stories :) Please review!

* * *

Logan and Victor got home and they didn't talk about their visit to the therapist. They were walking through the garage door and went into the kitchen to get something to eat for breakfast. They saw Charles in there along with Hank and Jean. They got themselves some cereal and sat at the island. Charles turned to Victor and Logan.

"How was your appointment?" he asked.

"Fine," Logan said.

Victor didn't speak. He was still feeling sad from the visit to Dr. Raven.

"When is your next appointment?"

"Next week," Logan said, eating his cereal.

Victor continued eating his cereal, ignoring them.

"I hope that everything will go well with your appointments," Hank said.

Logan nodded thanks.

Victor finished his cereal and took the bowl to the sink. He set it in the sink and started walking out the door. Logan finished his cereal and put the bowl in the sink and he followed Victor.

"See ya!" he said to the other over his shoulder.

Logan followed Victor up to his room. They still didn't speak one word to each other. Victor sat on his cot and then laid down and closed his eyes and took a nap.

The next week, Logan and Victor were on their way to their appointment. Victor hadn't really spoken since the last visit to Dr. Raven. Logan was driving them to the center. He glanced at Victor and saw that he was looking out the car window.

Logan tried to start a conversation.

"Wonder what today will be like?"

Victor didn't speak.

"It might turn out good."

Victor didn't speak.

"You don't have to talk at all today. It's my turn to talk. Talk 'bout my crappy childhood."

Victor still didn't speak, but he glanced at him.

"We can go somewhere after if ya want, Vic."

Victor still didn't speak, but he just nodded a little.

Logan sighed a little. He couldn't get Victor to talk. Maybe he could later. He hoped he could.

Logan looked back to where he was driving and soon they were getting to the center.

He parked the car, turned it off, and they got out. Logan led the way into the center. He checked them in as Victor sat down in one of the chairs. Logan sat beside him.

Logan looked at Victor, but Victor wouldn't look at him. He just started at the wall, as if he was in deep thought. Logan didn't try talking with him again. He knew Victor wanted to be left alone.

Soon, they were called up and Logan got up and Victor did, too. They were led to Dr. Raven's office door. They entered the room and Victor closed the door since he was last. He wouldn't talk at all today.

He an Logan sat down on the couch and Dr. Raven sat again beside her desk with the pen and notebook in hand. She smiled at them as they sat down.

"Good morning," she said.

"Mornin'," Logan said.

Victor just nodded a little.

"Are you okay, Victor?" she asked.

He just looked at the floor. "It ain't _my_ turn to talk. It's my brother's," he growled.

"He ain't in the talkin' mood," Logan said.

"I see," she said.

"And he's right. It's my turn to to talk."

She nodded again, scribbling down on her notebook.

Logan leaned back in his seat.

"So, let's talk about your childhood, Logan," she said. "What was it like?"

"It was crappy," he said.

"How was it crappy?"

"Well, it was really crappy when I was around ten," he said. "I got my mutations around then."

"How did you get your mutations?"

"I was a sickly boy when I was a kid. I remember that Victor was with me in my room, keepin' company. My father came in to check on me then the groundskeeper, Thomas Logan, came and yelled for my father to come down."

Dr. Raven scribbled down on her notebook.

"And?" she asked.

"My father went down. And then I heard gun shots. I ran down to where the front door was and found where my father was layin' on the floor, dyin'. . ." he said. "Anger boiled up inside me. Then these popped out." He extracted a set of claws. "Back then these were bone. . ."

"And?" she asked.

"And. . ." Logan sighed. He hadn't thought about this in years.

Dr. Raven looked at him. "Are you alright, Logan?"

"I dunno," he said.

"Do you want to continue talking?"

"Yeah. I then saw Thomas Logan with the shotgun in his hands. I ran at him with my claws and drove them into his stomach, pinning him to the wall. Then he told me that he was my real father. I backed off, looking at my 'father' John. I looked back at Thomas Logan and he fell down to the floor, dead. My mother asked me, 'What are you?' then I ran out of the house and continued running. Victor followed me and told me that brothers stick together no matter what."

Dr. Raven nodded and continued writing in her notebook. "How does that make you feel, Logan?"

"Makes me mad," he said. "And sad."

Dr. Raven nodded again.

"There was another time when I was sad and mad. It was in Africa."

"What happened in Africa?"

Victor looked over at Logan and glared at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter four. Sorry for the cliffhanger. this is short. please review

* * *

"Well-"

"Don't ya dare bring that up," Victor growled.

Logan looked at Victor. "I will bring it up if I want to," Logan said.

Dr. Raven scribbled down on her notebook. "I see that this is a touchy subject. So, how about the both of you tell me what happened then?"

"We were in Africa on a mission to find adamantium," Logan said. "Stryker was talking with the locals and Wade Wilson was translating because he was the one who knew the language. Stryker kept asking him where the adamantium was. The local kept saying that it came from the sky or something. He was telling the truth. I could sense it, but Stryker wouldn't believe the guy. He then ordered Victor to kill him. I stopped-"

"Why can't you get that we had a good thin' goin' there?" Victor asked, scowling. "We had a job, got paid, had a place to sleep, and had food, Jimmy. We had a life!"

"Victor, it was enough! We were killing innocent people! But that's not the main reason why I left. Ya were changin', Victor! All the killin' in the wars changed ya!"

"It didn't change me! It made me more stronger!" Victor said.

"Turned ya into a stronger animal!" Logan snarled. "Yer lust for blood was getting worse and worse! I couldn't take it anymore!"

Victor snarled at him, grabbed him by his collar and pulled him up as he stood, holding him a few inches off the ground. "You have any idea how I felt after ya left? You abandoned me! Yer my only family and ya walked out on me! I grew angry and wanted ya back!"

"I didn't want to be anywhere near ya!" Logan snarled back. "Then six years later when I got a good job, a home, and a woman, ya come back into my life after ya 'killed' Kayla! I was just fine until you walked back into my life!"

"Yer such an idiot, little brother! Ya know that the whole thin' was just a scam to get ya back into the team! The girl, followin' me, Stryker helpin' ya! Everythin'! He lied to me, too, remember? He and I made a deal! I get the DNA or whatever from the team and whoever else! He promised me adamantium bones like ya got, but he freakin' lied to me! Sayin' I wouldn't survive the procedure 'cause of my healin' factor!"

Dr. Raven looked between them and wrote on her notebook. Logan and Victor heard the scribbling and scowled at her. She glanced at them and stopped writing then put the notebook away.

"I can see what the problem is here," she said.

"What would that be?" Logan asked.

"You two-" she stopped and looked at Victor. "Put him down."

Victor set his little brother down and let go of him.

"You two need to forgive each other for what happened 25 years ago. The thing back in Lagos was a very big problem and it got bigger and bigger over the years. Now, Logan, I have been reading over some stuff Charles gave me to see if I can understand you better along with Victor. Why is it you couldn't remember anything when you woke up on that day in 1986? When you lost your memory."

"I'm not sure," Logan said. "I can't remember."

"I remember," Victor said. "Ya got shot in the forehead with two adamantium bullets. They scrambled yer brains pretty good before yer healin' factor pushed them out."

"I just remember wakin' up with no memory of who or where I was."

"Who shot Logan?" she asked.

"William Stryker," Victor said. "Jimmy tried killin' him. After the runt lost his memory, I took off."

"Then ya joined Magneto and his brotherhood."

"Yeah and he found me and I became part of the team," Victor said.

"What happened when you joined them, Victor?" Dr. Raven asked.

"I just let out the animal side and my hair grew out to a long blonde mane, My sideburns turned blonde, too and grew out, my eye brows turned blonde and grew out some, my teeth turned razor sharp, and my eyes completely turned black," he said. "I also wore nothin' but fur, too, most of the time."

Dr. Raven nodded and got her notebook and wrote down what Victor said.

Logan glared at him as he sat back down.

Victor sat down, too.

"I think you two should relive your lives," she said.

"What do ya mean?" Logan asked.

"Get Charles to go into your minds so you two can see each other's lives. Victor would see your point of view of your life and you the same with Victor. I think it would help the both of you understand each other's feelings about what happened all those years ago."

"Will that work?" Victor asked.

"It should," she said. "We will just have to talk to Charles about it."

Victor and Logan nodded.

"Okay, let's do it," Victor said.

Logan, not being so sure about this, nodded too. "Yeah," he agreed.


End file.
